harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 41 + Chapter 42
Chapter 41:The Rebellion Maddie sat with Ventus the whole night in the hideout.They tried to think of many things to destroy the horcrux to avoid using Firefeind but couldn't.Vincent was sleeping on the floor next to them.He rolled over and hit the doll with his hand.Maddie and Ventus went still,looking at the doll.Ventus careful reached his hand down and removed the doll.They both let out a sigh of relief. "That was a little close."Ventus said,placing the doll on the table. "Just a bit.So is there really nothing we can do?I mean to resort to Firefeind...you must be barking to try that."Maddie said. "I'm aware.But what choice do we have?I mean,you saw what it did to Amelie.And she wasn't touching it.It was in here bag and it possessed her and she nearly killed you."Ventus reminded. "And i thank you for saving me but using Firefeind is almost as dangerous."Maddie said.Ventus nodded his head.He began to wonder.What else could he do?How else could he destroy the horcrux?He looked outside the tree.New Death Eaters were flying all around Durmstrang. "Also...Carissa's army is gonna get in our way of destrying this horcrux."Ventus said.Vincent then sprang to life.Madie jumped in her chair. "Took you long enough!!!"Vincent said.Vincent pulled up a chair to the table. "I was thinking about that too.Why don't we create an army of wizards just like Carissa?"Vincent said.Ventus and Maddie gave a slight laugh. "That cant happen.I mean,a wizard army of fifteen year olds?"Ventus said. "Why not?I mean me and you can survive Carissa and Grindelwald--" "That was pure luck and you know it!"Ventus argued back. "Whats wrong with having people help us?!" "What's wrong is that people dont need to help us!!It's just you,me,Maddie,and Amelie!!"Ventus said.Vincent shook his head. "I know what it is...You just dont want to see people die anymore!!!"Vincent said.Ventus began to back down. "It's because of a few things that you dont want people to help!!!Fear of them dying!!You fear comes from you using the Killing Curse!!From seeing people dying so many times!!Is that it?!"Vincent said.Ventus looked around at the hideout. "That is it."Ventus said.He then sat back down.Maddie switched back and forth,looking at Ventus and Vincent.Vincent sat down. "Your right.We'll create this...group."Ventus said with distain.Vincent grew a smile.He then pulled a parchment.He signed his name,Ventus' name,Maddie's name,and Amelie's name.They night then changed to the day.Hermione and Ron walked out of a room and sat next to Maddie and Ventus.Hermione then noticed the parchment.She saw their signed names and began to wonder . "What is this?"Hermione said,looking angry at Ventus. "Dont look at me.Talk to Vincent."Ventus said.Vincent then walked into the room.Hermione flicked her wand and Vincent was pulled to her. "What - is - this?"Hermione said. "Well...I thought it would be nice if we formed an -" "Army?...When will you guys cease to amaze me."Hermione said.Vincent then moved backwards. Days turned into weeks really fast.It went from Febuary to May really fast for Ventus.The schools were let out now.The New Death Eaters still patrolled the schools.Ventus,Vincent,and Maddie talked about the army they created.Soon,Luna and Lysander and Lorcan and Albert joined tha hideout.Lysander agreed to their plan for the army and joined it along with Lorcan.Luna,Hermione,Ron,Fleur,Bill,Viktor,and Amelie also joined.It was now July.Ventus and Vincent talked about this army for a long time. Chapter 42:A Deadly Birthday Ventus woke up to a loud banging sound.He quickly grabbed his wand and walked up the stairs.He looked at the roo Maddie slept in.He approached the door and heard the bang again.He then aimed his wand at the door,saying "Alohomora.".The door then opened.Maddie and Hermione were standing there with a box in their hand. "Happy Birthday,Ventus."Hermione said. "You didn't really think i forgot,did you?"Maddie said,smiling.Hermione then handed Ventus the box and walked downstairs.Maddie stood there,looking at Ventus. "Well open it.And you better like it."Maddie said.She then walked down the stairs into the kitchen.Ventus laid the box on the bed and opened it,revealing a black sweater that had a purple hood.Inside the pockets was a picture of her and Ventus.Ventus smiled at the picture and put it in his pocket.A few hours later,Ventus put the sweater on.It seemed perfect.Madie smiled at the sight of him wearing it,happy.Everyone had woken up and was walking around the kitchen and living room,making food or preparations to leave the base.Lysander then approached Ventus. "Happy Birthday,Ven.Hope you like the sweater.Maddie didn't know what to get you.Originally she was gonna just give the picture but made the sweater for you."Lysander said,sitting on the couch.Ventus sat next to him. "I do.And the picture."Ventus said,pulling out the picture.Lysander smiled and then pulled out a box. "Well then...here is my present."Lysander said,handing him a box.Ventus looked at the box with suspicion. "This isn't spiders again,is it?"Ventus said.Lysander then laughed. "Just open it."He said.Ventus then careful removed the box.Inside was a set of black trimmed books. "No way.Is this really -" "Secrets of the Darkest Arts.''The only copy left in the Ministry.Treat it well."Lysander said.Ventus happily laid the book down and picked up the other books.They were black and had a red trim on it.They were bound together with a plastic tape. "Spell books.''Forbidden Edition.Got those from the Ministry as well.I was gonna give them to you last year but i figured now was better."Lysander said.Ventus smiled at the sight. "Thank you."Ventus said.Lysander nodded and then dug into his bag and pulled out another box. "Mum wanted me to give that to you."Lysander said.Ventus quickly opened up the box.Inside was a vial of Phoenix Tears.He grew a smile. "These are rare to get."Ventus said,putting them in his pocket.Lysander was happy.Ventus was happy.He then walked into the kitchen with Hermione. "Well?"She asked. "He's happy.Thank god."Lysander said,looking at Ventus who was now reading his new copy of Secrets of the Darkest Arts. '' "Amazing...Even though the world has gone to hell...he is happy on his birthday."Lysander said.Hermione smiled and pulled a box from her pocket. "What's that?"Lysander asked. "A book that was once given to me.And something from Taylor."Hermione said.Lysander then stopped her from walking over to him. "Dont disturb him now.He is way to into that book right now."Lysander said.Hermione nodded and placed the box back in her pocket.There was then a bright explosion from outside.It shook the whole hideout like crazy.Ventus and Maddie quickly stood up,Ventus gripping his book in his hand.They walked outside and saw a sight that had only shocked him like this once.Durmstrang Institute was gone.Nothing was left,not even ash.Hermione pulled them back inside and closed the door. "Now is not the time to worry about this.Ventus - where is it?... - Here.I hope you like it."Hermione said.Ventus opened the box and found an old copy of the ''Tales of Beedle The Bard and his first Golden Snitch he ever caught. "Thanks Hermione."Ventus said,placing the book and snitch in his bag.He then reopened his book and continued reading it.Maddie and Vincent sat next to him,reading over his shoulder.Ventus caught hint of it and looked at Vincent and Maddie.They quickly got up and acted like they were doing something.Lysander and Hermione stared as he read.His hand then moved to his wand.He then stood up and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!!",sending the spell at Viktor.Viktor quickly drew his wand and blocked it.Lysander drew his wand along with everyone else. "Ventus!!! What are - " "That's not Viktor!!Legilimency always helps, Keegan!!"Ventus said.The false Viktor gave a smile and flicked his wand,removing his disguise and revealing Keegan.Lysander then went to say a spell.Ventus flicked is wand.Lysander's wand flew from his hand. "I fight him."Ventus said.Lysander revovered his wand and nodded.Keegan and Ventus stood there,their wands pointed at one another.Keegan then said "Avada Kedavra!".Ventus quickly ducked down,the spell baarely missing him.Ventus yelled "Imedimenta!".The red light hit Keegan in the shoulder.He then disapparated.Ventus and everyone else put there wands away. "How did you know that wasn't Viktor?"Hermione asked. "Used Legilimens when everyone was distracted.I casted an illusion that made everyone thik there was an attack."Ventus said.Hermione then walked over to the door and opened it.Durmstrang Institute was still there.It was never attacked.She closed the door,surprised. "H-How?"Hermione asked. "It's like a Disillusionist Charm,only much more severe."Ventus said,sitting down and reading his book.The day was quickly over.On top of the things he got from Maddie,Lysander,and Hermione, he also got a chain for his ring,a watch,a book entitled "Advanced Potion Making - Version Restricted",and a Time Turner.He then walked upstairs and enetered an empty room,tossing himself on the bed.Ron then entered the room,carrying a small box. "Hey.I was about the only person who didn't give you a gift...here."Ron said,setting the box on a table.Ventus grabbed it and opened it,pulling out what looked like a vial. "Thanks but...what is it?"Ventus asked. "Click it."Ron said.Ventus looked at the weird device and clicked the button.All the light in the room was sucked into the device.He then clicked it again,releasing the light. "Woah." "It's a Deluminator.I never had any use of it for a while so...i figured it's time to part with it."Ron said. "Thanks."Ventus said,placing it on the nightstand next to him.Ron then left.Ventus flicked his wand,closing the door and lighting the tip up.He then reopened his book.